


Riordan-Verse Smut Requests

by sleepykittystudios



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykittystudios/pseuds/sleepykittystudios
Summary: Send me smut requests for Riordanverse. Note that I'm reading Heroes Of Olympus right now, and I can't do Trials Of Apollo/Kane Chronicles characters cause I haven't read those yet.





	1. Request Here

Request on this page in the comments

Yays:

lgbtq+  
kinks  
violence/hatesex  
polyamory  
aus/prompts

Nays:

big age gap  
incest 

P.S: Tags will be updated as I go along


	2. Beautiful Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico di Angelo thinks Percy is beautiful. It's starting to keep him up at night, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reupload of my first ao3 smut piece!

Nico knew he could never get with Percy. For one, the guy was two years older, and for two, he was dating Annabeth. They were the power couple of Camp Half-Blood.

But still, Nico wished he could. Percy was amazing. His lean figure, gentle skin, perfect hair, and his face - Nico could spend a whole day watching Percy and never get bored. His sea-colored eyes always lit up whenever he got excited, so full of life. Nico never looked that good.

The son of Poseidon was so nice, too, and considerate. He never let anyone get left behind in Capture-The-Flag. When cabins started fighting, he got all concerned and would try to help out. He saved campers from the lake so often the water spirits started letting people sink. He radiated this kind energy wherever he went, like an ambassador from the happiest country in the world. 

And the way he was with Annabeth… they walked together everywhere, holding hands and sharing smiles. Sometimes he’d lean over to her and mumble something and she’d burst out laughing. They snuck kisses when they thought nobody was watching, but (of course) the Aphrodite cabin spread gossip. They always paired up for Capture-The-Flag. Sometimes they just stared at each other, lost in their shared affection.

Nico wanted that. Nico wanted to be Percy’s Annabeth, but that wouldn’t happen. It couldn’t happen. 

However, Nico’s body didn’t seem to agree. He felt all fluttery inside when Percy was around. Even when he wasn’t, his presence stayed in the boy’s mind, clinging to him like a beautiful fog. Nico entertained his thoughts in private and got red-faced.

At the moment, it was near midnight. Nico laid awake on his bed in Cabin Thirteen. His aviator jacket was still wrapped around him and he stared at the dark ceiling, breathing heavily.

His mind buzzed; he was in the midst of a fantasy. He imagined Percy pinning him up against a wall, kissing his neck and marking his pale skin. Then he took off Nico’s jacket and shirt, biting down his sides and unbuttoning his jeans, looking up at him with beautiful dark eyes. Then he pulled down Nico’s boxers and-

Nico groaned audibly and laid one arm over his eyes. This wasn’t fair. 

Unfortunately, his near-hour-long fantasizing session had got the best of him. His skin felt too hot suddenly, and he sat up, maneuvering out of the aviator jacket and letting it slump to the floor. He sat on the edge of his bed and let the chill of the cabin cool him off.

It wasn’t enough. The heat just moved lower, burning in his stomach stubbornly. Nico grumbled and considered his options: go walk around until it wore off, ignore it and go to sleep, or just deal with himself.

Naturally, he chose the third option.

Nico undid his jeans and kicked them off into the darkness. His shirt and black boxers followed afterward, and he took himself by hand, groaning slightly. It felt blessed after all the mental images and scenarios.

His hand quickly fell into a rhythm, and the thoughts of Poseidon’s son returned in full. Nico imagined Percy coming to his cabin, just to see him jacking off in full view of the door, hair messed up and legs wide open. Percy would stare for a moment, then he’d walk to the bed and replace Nico’s hand with his own and kiss him hard. They’d make out hotly while Percy jacked off Nico, the door wide open for anyone to see. 

Nico huffed and panted, his hand speeding up. Precum had collected at the tip of his dick and the heat was almost too much now, coiled in his abdomen like a burning snake, pleading to get free. Nico’s eyes had shut and his free hand tangled in his hair, no doubt leaving knots that would be hard to explain in the morning. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to finish.

The son of Hades pumped himself faster, faster until it almost hurt, but he liked the pain. His other hand went from his hair to his chest, scratching and leaving marks that stung so good. His hips jerked slightly. His strokes got more erratic, until he froze, yelping, and came across his stomach.

Nico took deep, ragged breaths as he came down from the high. A distant voice in the back of his head reminded him that he needed to clean up, but it was too late now, and he was too exhausted. He’d just have to shower first the next morning.

So he grabbed the haphazard sheets, curled them around himself, and slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming of beautiful Percy.


End file.
